


Teach Me Math, Teach Me Stats (Teach Me How To Behave)

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bets & Wagers, Bisexual Billy Hargrove, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Steve Harrington, College, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Math, Mathematics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Steve Tries To Get Out Of Doing Work By Sucking Cock, Teaching, Tutoring, statistics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: Steve wasn't very good at math, the numbers and letters thrown together like a bullshit smoothie always left his head spinning. But, his father was paying for him to get an education and sometimes there are bumps along the way.Enter Billy Hargrove, only coming to visit to get his pay. But what he doesn't expect is a very cute, very eager Steve Harrington who is smart, in his own special kind of way. Billy soon realizes that there are other ways for Steve to be successful, except it doesn't have to do  with Affine transformation, Bernoulli's Inequality, or Skewed Distribution.(cockslut Steve + Statistics + Tutor Billy)





	Teach Me Math, Teach Me Stats (Teach Me How To Behave)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a thing I wrote:
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah, I know I was supposed to be tutoring him, but to be very frank Steve isn’t very smart. It’s not like he goes to be in a graduate program at Harvard, and yet he’s still struggling to finish even his first year English classes? With all due respect, I’ve shown him something that he’s actually good at and something that can set him up for the future. With his pretty, air-filled head it’s not like my teaching him about symbolism in The Great Gatsby or Beloved was going to make him a stunning success. But now? 
> 
> He’s got a marketable skill. He can go get his MRS degree - I guess it’s called something different for gay boys, but you know what I mean. If he can swallow my cock, he can take anything. 
> 
> It’ll be easy for him to find a smarter husband to take care of him. So really, Mr. Harrington, you should be thanking me for turning your son into grade-A cocksucker.

Yeah, I know I was supposed to be tutoring him, but to be very frank Steve isn’t very smart. It’s not like he goes to be in a graduate program at Harvard, and yet he’s still struggling to finish even his first year English classes? With all due respect, I’ve shown him something that he’s actually good at and something that can set him up for the future. With his pretty, air-filled head it’s not like my teaching him about symbolism in The Great Gatsby or Beloved was going to make him a stunning success. But now? 

He’s got a marketable skill. He can go get his MRS degree - I guess it’s called something different for gay boys, but you know what I mean. If he can swallow my cock, he can take anything. 

 It’ll be easy for him to find a smarter husband to take care of him. So really, Mr. Harrington, you should be thanking me for turning your son into grade-A cocksucker.

* * *

 

It was meant to be an easy job, that was what Billy told himself. He was being paid to help a guy named Steve with his statistics homework, apparently his old man wasn’t impressed with his grades.

  _“if he’s going to work for me, he needs that degree in buisness.”_   Billy tuned the rest of the conversation out until Mr. Harrington told him how much he was getting paid. This Steve guy must be not too bright for how much his old man was willing to cough up for Billy to tutor him. 

 Whatever, money was money. 

* * *

 

 It was a Wednesday night when he found himself at Steve's apartment. It was a pretty basic building, nothing too lavish, but also not run down. It was sure as hell nicer than the dorm Billy was squeezed into it. He found the unit number and knocked on the door.

He wasn't too sure what he expected, but he sure as hell got the wind knocked out of him when he saw him. The door opened, revealing his student, doe eyes, pink lips, moles and wearing a basic t-shirt and tight shorts. He had to pretend to cough in order to keep his head on straight, "Hi, I'm Billy. Your dad called-" 

"Your the tutor." Steve cut in, "Alright, well come inside." He moved out of the doorway to let Billy in, "Just leave your shoes by the door, I was almost done making dinner, do you want some? It might be a little burnt, but it's still edible."

"Maybe later." Billy responded as he got his boots off and left them by the door. He got comfortable on the couch as he watched Steve move around the kitchen with such grace, sock covered feet padded across the tiny kitchen as Steve stirred the contents of the pot on the stove, took out a plate and grabbed a fork. He looked like he was in his element. 

 Steve soon joined Billy with a plate of simple pasta, it smelled homemade and delicious. Billy could even see the chunks of ground beef and the green of the bell peppers and the white of the mushrooms. It was a thick sauce and screamed homemade. 

It made the blonde think of the last time he had a home cooked meal. He tried to get the thought out of his head by asking, "Where do you want to start?" 

Steve nodded his head and swallowed the pasta in his mouth, "Okay, okay." He quickly put the plate out on the coffee table, "Is it okay if I say everything?" 

 Billy smirked, "That's perfectly fine." His voice trailed off as he saw Steve's tongue swipe across his lower lip to lick up some of the pasta sauce there. It made his cock twitch in his jeans which caused him to lean a bit forward.

Steve smiled, "Awesome, great." He opened the textbook on the table to one of the pages, "Alright so, I've been having a lot of trouble this this question, 'Researchers studying a pack of gray wolves in North America, collected data on the length x, in meters, from nose to tip of tail, and the weight y in kilograms, of the wolves. A scatterplot of weight versus length revealed a relationship between two variables described as positive, linear and strong." He paused for a moment as his gazed reached the question at hand, "The data collected were used to create the least-squares equation y = -16.46 + 35. 02x. Interpret the meaning of the slope of the least-squares regression line in context." 

 Billy nodded his head, "Sounds like I got my work cut out for me." He began to explain the problem and what exactly was being asked of him. 

The answer was quite simple to him, but the way Steve looked when he even read the question out made him feel like he was speaking another language. 

Steve began to take notes on what the other was saying, then slowly he put the pen in his mouth, rubbing the back of it across the molars of the left side of his jaw. He looked at Billy with such fascination. It was almost adorable in a hot kind of way, he looked like someone who shouldn't be taking stats, but rather something a little more... Delicate.

Steve continued to bite at his pen, at one point his tongue brushed up against it while Billy explained the formula he needed. That almost caused Billy to drop his own pen and stare at him with his own fascination. 

He couldn't help but feel a little bad for Steve, he looked so cute, but if the blonde was honest the maths weren't for the other young man. He looked as if he was more comfortable with a pen in his mouth then reading out a stats questions, and that got Billy thinking. It was a deep down part of him, but it was there and it couldn't help but find the sight of the pen in-between Steve's pink lips appealing.

Soon enough they were able to get through the question, Steve quickly nodding his head as he took the pen out of his mouth and began to write down the process to which he got his answer. 

His entire expression lit up when he finally got it, he pushed his notebook over slightly to show Billy.

"Good job." The blonde couldn't praise him too much, after all it took around ten minutes for it to finally click with him, "Next one." 

 Steve beamed at the praise and Billy took that piece of information and locked it away. Pretty boy liked being praised.  

"In one state, 52% of the voters are Republicans, and 48% are Democrats. In a second state, 47% of the voters are Republicans, and 53% are Democrats. Suppose a simple random sample of 100 voters are surveyed from each state. What is the probability that the survey will show a greater percentage of Republican voters in the second state than in the first state?" Steve read out, one hand kept the textbook open while the other twirled the same blue ink pen around.

 "Alright, first step is to write down the numbers you're dealing with. Then make sure the sample size is big enough to model differences with a normal population."

_' n1P1 = 100 * 0.52 = 52, n1(1 - P1) = 100 * 0.48 = 48, n2P2 = 100 * 0.47 = 47, and n2(1 - P2) = 100 * 0.53 = 53'_

 He gestured to his notebook, "These are each greater than 10, the sample size is large enough." Steve nodded his head, the pen back in his mouth as he watched. 

Billy was finally able to pin down just how the other young man looked at him. For a moment he thought it was the way a dog looked at its owner, no, it was more like a  _little boy_  looking at his _daddy_ , that if he did something right he'd get a reward. With the pen in-between his lips like that, it wasn't hard to guess what he wanted.

"Now." He leaned in a little closer to Steve, "I want you to do the next part. Copy what I did in my notebook and figure it out from there." He slid his notebook over to Steve without breaking eye contact with him, "I know you can do it." He laid the seduction in his voice on this, testing to see how the other would respond. 

 Steve's cheeks turned a nice shade of pink as he nodded his head slightly. He nervously broke eye contact and began to write down what Billy wrote out for him. Once done, Steve began to think of what to do next.

The minutes ticked away without much progress. Billy knew what he had to do next, he just had to find the standard deviation of the difference. and then find the probability. But, Steve wasn't catching on. It was a whole fifteen minutes of Billy watching Steve suck on his pen as he gazed at the question.

 "How about we stop." Billy sighed, relaxing against the leather of the couch. 

Steve instantly perked up, there was slight panic in his eyes, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry this is so hard for me, I... I just can't do it. I want to succeed-" 

 Billy leaned closer to Steve, putting a finger over his lips, "I got the whole reason why you're here from your dad. I know, why don't we take a break." Steve's lips felt soft under the pad of his thumb, he wondered for a brief moment how they would feel around his cock, that pink tongue working its magic up his length.

Steve slowly took Billy's finger in his mouth and began to slowly suck on it, lapping his tongue slightly under the pad of it. His eyes slowly shut as he put his hands in the small amount of space between them. 

He rocked his head back and forth slightly. Billy was stunned by this for a moment, but slowly pulled his finger out which earned a grown from the other young man. With his other hand he grabbed a hold of the back of his hair and smirked, "How about you put that mouth to some good use."

Steve lazily nodded his head, "I can do that." 

Billy lightly teased as he let go of Steve's hair in favour of getting his own pants undone, "Is that what you're good at? You're good at choking on cock? Do you go through a lot of tutors like this?" 

 Steve shook his head, "No, but I did get out of a frat house because of it." 

 Billy quickly pulled his hard cock out of his jeans and tsked, "Such a waste of skills. Now why don't you show me what you can do." He gave a small pat of his thigh. 

 Steve licked across his top lip before he leaned forward, "If I suck your dick well, will you do my work?"

 "I'll only do as much as your skills will allow." Billy carded his fingers through the other's hair. 

  "But I want you to do it." Steve almost whined, he looked up at Billy with a small pout and the best puppy-dog eyes he could manage. He leaned in just a bit closer.

 Billy looked down at him sternly, "Only if you do a good job, you have to put a bit of effort into it "Fine. Sounds like a deal, Billy."

He tensed up at the first contact with Steve's mouth. It was warm, plush and it was a sensation that he had never felt before.

He has had his dick sucked before, but it was mostly by scared guys who proclaimed no homo afterwards or inexperienced girls, this was something different. Big doe eyes, soft mouth, a little bit of an airhead, he was perfect. 

"Oh, fuck." He wasn't expecting for it to be this good. He wasn't expecting for little naive, cute Steve Harrington to be able to deep throat as soon as he got his mouth around the other's cock, "You little cock slut." Steve moaned at the name and gave a slight roll of his hips as he continued to suck Billy off.

 Billy could tell that the other liked it, he liked the nicknames and it appeared he liked the degrading ones the most. He put his hand on Steve's ass as he said, "You like that don't you? You like how my thick cock feels in your throat, you probably lost your gag reflex after sucked off so many guys in high school. Was that what you were known for? Being the prettiest slut in your high school." He groped at Steve's round cheek before giving it a slight tap. 

 Steve melted a little at the feeling, Billy filed that away for another time. He looked up at the blonde with slight tears in his eyes as he tried to go as deep as he could. His cheeks were red with a few tears clinging to his lashes. Spit was caked to his chin, barely stopping where it ended and around his lips. His eyes were still that deep brown, inviting and showing that he was rather naive, but that wasn't really the case considering he choked down Billy's cock like he was trying to win an Olympic medal.

"I bet you lure guys in with those pretty brown eyes. Only to show them that you're a master at cock sucking." Billy watched Steve make a small happy noise at the comment, "I bet you get around often, probably go to parties just to see what you can get your mouth on." Steve whined in response and tried to take his mouth off of the other's cock, but was stopped by Billy's strong hand. 

 He continued to suck at a fast yet steady pace, knowing exactly how to get Billy off. He liked the feeling on his tongue which he made clear by the small moans he let out with every bob of his head.

 "I guess you are smart, in your own way. I guess some people are mathematicians and some are dirty cock suckers who try to be good at math with their daddy's money. Isn't that right, you're a little rich boy, but all that money can't buy you the one thing you need. Do you know what that is?" 

 Steve made a small noise in response.

 "You need a firm hand and a thick cock, daddy's money can't buy you that." Billy felt a familiar heat coil in his stomach as he took hold of Steve's hair. He knew he was getting close, he settled further onto the couch with one hand in Steve's hair and another on his ass.

Steve continued to lick and suck Billy's cock, the spit began to slide down under his chin as he felt Billy's cock tense up inside of his mouth. He began to lick across the pronounced vein that ran up.

 "That's it, fuck that's it. You really are a cock sucking champ, I'd give you an A plus on that. Billy groaned as he felt himself begin to tense up. He exhaled sharply as his cock twitched in anticipation, "Just like that." 

 Steve moved his head as fast as he could, he gripped onto the couch tightly as he did so. Before he knew it, it was getting a mouthful of salty come. He groaned at the sensation, letting his body sag a little as he tasted the saltiness of Billy's come from the roof of his mouth to the back of his throat. 

 Billy slumped against the couch and let out a heavy breath after he finished off inside of the other's mouth, he hated to admit it but that felt really good. He looked over to Steve, "I bet you know that spitters are quitters." 

 Steve nodded his head like a good boy and swallowed all the come in his mouth, he went as far as to open his mouth afterwards to prove to Billy that he did it. He grinned at Billy soon after, "I guess you have to do my work now." There was a mischievous glint in his eye as he sat back down, his big brown eyes never leaving Billy's blue ones.

" _Aw, that's sweet_." Billy simply said. 

 Steve stilled, cocked his head to the side and asked, "What are you talking about, come on a deal's a deal!" 

 Billy leaned closer to the other young man, a grin plastered across his lips, "You thought you were pulling a fast one on me." He took Steve by the wrist and pulled him to the other side of the couch. 

 "No I wasn't, I was trying to make a fair bet." Steve crossed his arms. 

 Billy clicked his tongue, "If you want to pull a fast one on me, your plans need to be a little smarter. Guess that pretty little head of yours is just full of air." He tapped the top of the other's head,  "Now that I know you need cock all the time, why don't we get me hard again and you can take a nice seat while I tutor you." 

 Steve groaned. 

 "I guess the only equation you know is mouth plus dick equals zero work, too bad you never really check for variables, like the duck you're sucking might be attached to a guy who has more than two brain cells to rub together." He pushed some of Steve's hair out of his eyes, "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you. Now let the real tutoring begin." 

 Steve his hide face in the shoulder of his shirt, he couldn't believe he got found out like that, "I wasn't trying to pull a fast one on you... I just didn't want to do the work." He admitted.

 "Well, you're in college sweetheart. All you have to do is graduate and then you won't have to worry you're pretty little head.  With cocksucking lips like those you'll be able to find a husband to take care of all that pesky work." He put a hand under Steve's chin and forced his head up slightly, "Until then, you have to earn your keep." 

 Steve leaned towards Billy's cock and gave it a tentative lick. Billy knew in that moment that he was going to like being Steve's new tutor. 

_After all, he was now preparing Steve to put those cocksucking lips to good use._

**Author's Note:**

> It is now 4am EST, please tell my family I love them.


End file.
